


Serpentine

by rpattzgrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Louis Partridge - Fandom, Robert Pattinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpattzgrrl/pseuds/rpattzgrrl
Summary: The royal five, higher than the sacred 28. All well respected and rich. Serpentine stands at the top. Everyone bows down to them. Arden, Faye, Valentine,  and Pierce stand under them. Serpentines are powerful beings, the youngest daughter Jordyn Serpentine is next in line for the fortune. She is on her way to Hogwarts with some of her closest friends and is ready to take over the wizarding world. Well, that was before she met him, and him, and him. Now she knows what not to do.- Takes place during GOF and is a modern setting -!CEDRIC DOES NOT DIE!*contains some Italian, Spanish, & French (translations are included). I also try to use British slang sorry if I use them wrong I'm American soooooo yeah!*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Miss Serpentine

I was on the Hogwarts express sitting in a booth next to Emma with Sage and Blair sitting across from us. It was our fifth year and our first at Hogwarts. 

We've been homeschooled for the first four. We are all rich purebloods, but i am the richest. My best friend Emma was one of the most beautiful girls ever. We complimented each other well. 

In the booth next to us sat Celia, Ozzy, Isabella, and Evelyn. We are all friends. we've been friends since childhood. All of us are super close. We have a high-status friendship, we are all elegant and beautiful. We spent a lot of time together. Ozzy and Evelyn are a year ahead, so they've been at Hogwarts for a year already. 

"Do you think there will be cute boys?" Blair asked. "There's many. There was a boy in my potions class last year and he was Hot, even to me. His name is Cedric, I'll send you guys his insta." Ozzy said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You say that about everyone." Emma said. Ozzy sent me his insta and i looked. He was hot. We laughed. Keith, Emma's twin brother, and his friends walked by. " Hi girls." Keith said flashing his pearly whites. "Oh, guys here are my friends." I already knew two of them but there were some new faces. "This is Theo Nott, Enzo Berkshire, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini." They were all hot. "Hi boys." Blair said in a flirtatious manner. All the girls laughed. The boys smiled. I looked them up and down and looked at Emma. We gave each other THE look. I looked back at them and smiled. They all smiled back at me. Keith and his friends sat at the booths in front of us. We went back to strolling on Cedric's insta. "Oh shit, guess what Emma just did." I said while laughing. I took Emma's phone and showed it to the girls. They laughed. Emma rested her head on the table. "fuck..." she liked a pic from a couple of months ago. The booth door opened and in came Ross, Rodrick, and their friends. Cedric was with them. "Isa come sit with me." Rodrick said because they were dating. Isa got up and went to their booth. "Cedric come here." Ozzy said while motioning to come. He sat down next to Evelyn. 

"Cedric these are my girls, you already know lyn." Ozzy said. "This is Celia, Blair, Sage, Emma, and Jordyn. I smirked at him and looked him up and down. He smirked back at me. "I'm Cedric." he said while looking into my eyes. "Pretty boy Diggory." Ross said. he laughed. "È così attraente. Lo voglio." I said (he is so attractive. I want him.) "E gli altri ragazzi?" Celia said. (What about the other boys?) "Anch'io li voglio." I said while laughing (I want them too.) "Quel ragazzo con i capelli bianchi è caldo." Emma said while nudging me. (The boy with the white hair is hot.) "Lo scoperei del tutto. Anche quello accanto a lui." I said while grinning. (I'd totally fuck him. The one next to him too) The girls laughed. "Jordyn stop talking about my friends." Keith said while turning towards us. I smiled at him and winked.

"What'd you say?" Ced asked me. Blair laughed. "oh it's nothing..." i said nervously. he looked me up and down. "she basically said she'd fuck you and you're hot." Ross blurted out. Emma snickered. "Oh, yea?" Cedric said while smirking at him. I scoffed. I turned around and shoved Ross on the head playfully. "Sorry, this sexual tension was making me go crazy." he said while chuckling. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cedric. He was still smirking at me. I smirked back. "So you're a Slytherin." he said while looking at my family crest that had a serpent on it. "ye-." i said before someone cut me off. "You're a Serpentine right?" one of Ross's friends said while cutting me off." I looked at him. "yes..." i said. "You're a Serpentine?" The blonde hair boy said. "Yes and Sage is a Faye." I replied. "oooo we've got royalty among us boys..." Lorenzo said. I rolled my eyes. I hate when people treat me differently because of my family. I went on my phone and texted in the group chat. 

JORDYN: ew.

All the girls phones pinged. Everyone looked at us.

SAGE: ew indeed.  
ISA: Sorry guys:/  
JORDYN: it's fine, I just hate when people do that  
CECE: I totally understand J  
OZZY: Well anyways Jor I really think Cedric is digging you  
Jordyn: hehe  
CECE: Rodrick's friend is so leng  
ISA: Really? I can put you on just say the word!  
CECE: Omg yes that would be well good, i love you Isa  
ISA: Love you too<3  
LYN: Sage why aren't you sitting with Chuck?  
SAGE: We had an argument:/  
EMMA: Oh nooooo I hope you guys make up  
SAGE: We better I haven't had sex in so bloody long  
JORDYN: girl😂  
SAGE: What I'm being serioussssss  
EVELYN: anyone have to go to the loo?  
JORDYN: i do  
OZZY: same, let's go.

The three of us got up and exited the section. We made our way to the train loo. I went into the stall and started to do my business. What sounded like 4 girls came in. "Did you hear there's like 4 royals coming?" "yea i heard they're in fifth year, the girls are supposed to be very pretty." "Hopefully they'll be well clapped so they don't take our boys." I rolled my eyes and tried to stay quiet. "omg look I've found the Serpentine girl's insta," "holy shit she has so many followers, and she's friends with Ozzy." "she's so peng, omg look at her, I'm jealous." I almost let out a laugh. Ozzy in the next stall over quietly knocked on the divider we shared. We all flushed the toilet and walked out and made our way to the sinks. "Thanks, babes." i said while i finished washing my hands. We started walking towards the door. "Oh, don't forget to follow me you lot are dishy." i said while walking out. 

We made our way back to our section. "J I'll sit by Emma and you sit by Cedric." Lyn said. We entered our section. Lyn and Ozzy walked in front of me and sat in my seat. Ozzy sat down. They both laughed. I crossed my arms and seemed mad like we hadn't planned this. " You can sit here." Cedric said. I smiled and sat down. we started talking.

ENZO POV:  
She was leng. "bagsy." I whispered to my lads. They laughed. She came back from the loo. Lyn took her seat so she had to sit by Cedric. "look at them two chattin it up." Blaise whispered. "Do you think she fancies him?" The asked. "Jordyn doesn't fancy boys, they fancy her." Keith said while laughing. "Diggory most definitely fancies her, bet they'll be shagging by the end of the week." Malfoy said. "She's not like that." Keith exclaimed. "Keith do you fancy her?" i asked. he rolled his eyes. "she's my sister's best friend and I've known her since we were babies, so I'll probably never get a chance." he said exhaustly. "can't hurt to try mate." Blaise said while shrugging. "can't I've called bagsy." i said while chuckling. "Do you think you can put me on with Ozzy mate?" theo asked. "she's a lesbian." Keith said "shit do you think she'd let me watch?" theo said while chuckling. 

LATER-

JORDYN POV:

The train had come to a stop. I stood up and started to grab my bag from the overhead. Cedric stood up behind me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me aside. "I'll get that for you." I looked down at Emma, Sage, Lyn, and Blair. They were staring at us mouths agape. I cheesed at them excitedly i looked over to my right and saw Keith and his friends staring at us. "I'll carry this for you." he said. "Thanks." i said while smiling at him. I walked through the aisle in front of him. He placed his hand on my back and guided me out of the door.


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the stars of Serpentine!
> 
> *Since the book takes place during GOF, Instead of the fourth years being the fourth years I aged them up a year to match up with my cast. (i hope that made sense), Current fifth years and sixth years will remain in the same year:)*

**Jordyn Serpentine** \- Slytherin

Year: fifth - first at Hogwarts

Age:16

**Rodric Heffley** \- Hufflepuff

Year: sixth

Age: 16

**Blair Waldorf** \- Slytherin 

Year: fifth - first at Hogwarts

Age: 16

**Keith Arden** \- Slytherin

Year: fifth - first at Hogwarts

Age: 15

**Emma Arden** \- Slytherin

Year: fifth 

Age: 15

**Stiles Stilinski** \- Slytherin 

Year: fifth

Age: 15

**Ozzy Weeks** \- Hufflepuff 

Year: sixth 

Age: 16

**Ross Lynch** \- Hufflepuff 

Year: sixth

Age: 16

**Isabella Slint** \- Ravenclaw

Year: fifth - first at Hogwarts

Age: 16

**Sage Faye** \- Slytherin

Year: Fifth - first at Hogwarts

Age: 15

**Evelyn Evergood** \- Ravenclaw 

Year: sixth

Age: 16

**Celia Drange** \- Hufflepuff

Year: fifth - first at Hogwarts 

Age: 15

**Lorenzo Berkshire** \- Slytherin

Year: Fifth 

Age: 15

**Draco Malfoy** \- Slytherin

Year: fifth

Age: 15

**Blaise Zabini** \- Slytherin 

Year: Fifth 

Age: 16

**Mattheo Riddle** \- Slytherin 

Year: fifth 

Age: 16 

**Theodore Nott** \- Slytherin

Year: fifth 

Age: 16

**Cedric Diggory** \- Hufflepuff 

Year: Sixth 

Age: 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the cast! I try to incorporate many POC since I never can really find fanfics written around a POC main and have prominent POC characters:)))) 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls leave feedback!


End file.
